The Dog Whistle
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: What would happen if Shigure encountered a dog's worst enemy...a dog whistle? It's bound to make an impact. Oneshot.


I wondered how Shigure would feel about dog whistles. As a result, this story came along. I hope you enjoy it. By the way it takes place when the mabudachi trio are young teenagers.

Three young and handsome boys were walking into the park after school one day. Two of them had their arms linked together and were laughing loudly. The other was walking ahead of the other two. He was listening to their conversation. He laughed to himself but wouldn't let the other two see him giggle.

Shigure gave a loud sigh and smiled to Ayame. "Aren't you so happy it's the weekend?"

Ayame nodded. He tugged on Shigure's arm hard because he was trying to keep up with Hatori. Shigure always wondered why Ayame cared for him so much. He didn't question it though. "I am happy it's the weekend. What do you want to do? Hatori, is there anything in particular you want to do?" he asked the dragon when he caught up to him.

"Nothing really. I think I'll sleep in. I've been having really bad insomnia lately. I need some rest." Hatori answered.

Shigure nudged Ayame. "Maybe if he slept with us he would rest easier." he gave an evil smirk.

Ayame returned the smirk. "I don't know. I think he has a different idea than us about what to do in a bed." The dog and the snake laughed loudly again. Hatori just rolled his eyes. How did he put up with these two?

"But seriously, Tori, you should sleep in this weekend if you haven't been sleeping." Ayame said to him.

"Yes. You need sleep." Shigure said. He was about to say something else before it happened. He stopped walking and grabbed his ears. He shook his head then doubled over. "Ah!" he yelled. Ayame and Hatori rushed to his side to see what was wrong with him.

"Are you ok, Shigure?" Hatori said.

"Gure! Say something! Are you alright?" Ayame asked frantically.

"Make it stop! Ahhhhh! Make it stop!" Shigure yelled. He straightened up again and started to run in circles. In the process he started to make this strange yelping noise. Almost like a dog in pain. Finally he fell to his knees and curled into a little ball. Ayame rushed to him again and hugged him. "Gure! What's the matter? Tell us!"

"Ahhhh! I can't take it!" he cried. Hatori stood to the side. His friend was attracting unwanted attention. Hatori looked around to try to find the thing that was putting his friend in such pain. Then he spotted it. He looked at his friend curled on the ground then back at the source.

"Hatori...Hatori, why are you laughing? Shigure is in pain! He needs help!" Ayame screamed.

Hatori shook his head and made his way to his friends. Shigure finally stopped screaming but he didn't get up from his spot on the ground. Hatori touched his shoulder and smiled. "It's all part of being a dog." he said still laughing. He looked at Ayame. "Shigure is fine. He heard something we could never hear. He heard a dog whistle."

"A dog whistle? You mean..." Hatori nodded his head. He laughed even harder when Ayame started to laugh. Poor Shigure though, was not amused.

"It's not funny! That really hurt!" Shigure yelled. But he couldn't get his friends attention. They were too busy laughing at him. Shigure stood up and stormed away followed by a laughing snake and dragon.

Shigure thought back on that terrible day. How could his best friends laugh at him like that? He was shaken out of his thoughts by someone touching his shoulder. It was Yuki.

"Hatori and Ayame are here." he said plainly. Shigure looked past the rat and sure enough, his friends were walking towards him.

"Hey, Gure." Ayame said sitting next to him and pulling him close. Shigure smiled. How could he stay mad at these two?

"Hey, Aaya." he responded.

"Shigure, we have something for you. We think you'll like it a lot." Hatori said.

Shigure's eyes grew wide. "What is it?" he asked.

Hatori pulled something out of his pocket. It was a dog whistle. Shigure yelped and ran from the room. He could hear his friends laughing at him as he ran.

How was that? Did you like it? Let me know.


End file.
